Le Jeu de la Bouteille
by CrispyKISS
Summary: Une fête entre membre de la meute se transforme rapidement en Jeu de la Bouteille où d'abord Jackson ensuite Erica, sont surpris de découvrir que Stiles est en réalité un excellent embrasseur. Quand le jeu se change en Action ou Vérité, Derek intervient en proposant à Stiles, une offre qu'il espère ne pas refuser. Rated M pour la sécurité (TRADUCTION)


**Titre original :** Spin the Bottle

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient (l'histoire est de onlymystory et les personnages sont de Jeff Davis) si ce n'est la traduction.

**Résumé :** Une fête entre membre de la meute se transforme rapidement en Jeu de la Bouteille où d'abord Jackson ensuite Erica, sont surpris de découvrir comment Stiles est en réalité un excellent embrasseur. Quand le jeu se change en Action ou Vérité, Derek intervient en proposant à Stiles, une offre qu'il espère ne pas refuser. Rated M pour le langage un peu osé et les scènes explicites. (Rien de bien méchant cependant)

**Note de l'auteure : **J'étais plutôt d'humeur joyeuse récemment, et je ne me sentais pas d'écrire des fictions dans le registre de l'angoisse/drame. En plus, cette idée m'est venue en tête alors que j'étais sur tumblr.

**Note de la traductrice : **Je suis tombée sous le charme de cette petite et rigolote fiction, donc j'ai voulu vous la traduire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi, et que ma traduction ne sera pas de la grosse m****. Vous pouvez lire cette fic en originale ici : fanfiction . net s/8602276/1/Spin-the-Bottle (n'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces) ou sur le profil de l'auteure. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le Jeu de la Bouteille**

Derek n'était pas du tout surpris de la tournure que prenait la soirée. Il était peut-être surpris que cela ait pris aussi longtemps pour se faire.

Stiles et Allison étaient venu le voir la semaine dernière pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient organiser une fête entre membre de la meute à la maison. Ils promirent qu'il n'y aurait aucun étranger mais ils voulaient être en mesure de se comporter en gosse et peut-être de boire un peu.

Derek avait accepter et avait même consenti à leurs acheter de la bière décente si les humains promettaient de ne pas essayer de se mettre au même niveau que les loups-garous.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été agréable comme ça, Stiles avait bu presque son poids en bière et avait ensuite passé la moitié de la nuit à tripoter Derek avant de dégueuler dans les boissons. Derek n'avait pas aimé admettre ô combien il avait apprécié ses caresses.

Mais il savait que sa meute en avait besoin. Ils n'avaient pas été réuni tous ensemble depuis un mois ou deux. Ce n'était la faute de personne mais entre le lycée et la crosse et l'entraînement et leurs luttes contre les créatures surnaturelles, tous le monde était occupé. Ils étaient certes réuni aux réunions de la meute mais leurs temps à chacun était si limité que même leurs tradition de films pendant les vacances d'été était tombé aux oubliettes.

Aussi quand on lui a demandé d'accueillir une fête les réunissant, une chance de voir sa meute ensemble et heureuse et relaxée... Ouais par tous les Dieux de l'enfer, Derek ne leurs refuserait pas ça.

La majeure partie de la nuit fut traditionnelle. Les pizzas et les boissons et les rires jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent tous dans la fosse de devant. Personne ne voulu regarder de film et quand Erica demanda ce que faisait généralement les adolescents normaux pendant une fête, Danny blagua qu'ils jouaient au jeu de la bouteille.

Il était assez évident de la suite des événements.

Lydia mit un point d'honneur à établir les règles. Aucun refus d'embrasser quelqu'un, le baiser devait durer 30 secondes et les bouches devaient être ouvertes.

Scott et Jackson protestèrent tous deux jusqu'à ce qu'Erica n'ait utilement soulignée que si elle lançait la bouteille vers Lydia, les mêmes règles étaient appliqués.

Les garçons étaient si naïfs.

Derek se demanda s'il était le seul à avoir entendu toutes les fois où les filles de la meute parlaient de leurs désirs de voir les garçons se rapprocher. Le voyeurisme est une rue à double sens, apparemment. Il refusa de se joindre à eux, prétendant que ce n'était pas approprié pour un Alpha. Quand les autres protestèrent, il souligna brillamment que quelque uns n'avaient pas encore atteint leurs 18 ans (il visait surtout Scott, Danny, Erica et Boyd) et que c'était donc illégal.

Les mineurs ronchonnèrent mais les autres acceptèrent.

Pour les premiers tours, les baisers étaient assez quelconques. Scott avait poussé la bouteille du coude pour s'assurer qu'elle pointe Allison, qui lui valut une réprimande amicale de Boyd appuyée de toute la meute. Boyd embrassa Erica. Lydia pivota la bouteille vers Allison et ce baiser fut excitant car il était venu de lui-même.

Ensuite Jackson tourna la bouteille qui se posa sur Stiles.

Jackson grogna « _Vraiment ? Sans t'offenser, Stilinski, c'est juste que... _»

« _Ne s__oit pas crétin_ » Dit Erica

Isaac acquiesça « _Stiles __n'est jamais vraiment sorti avec quelqu'un, mais c'est un baiser sans importance, Jackson. Ça ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça._ »

« _Écoutez les gras, ce n'est pas important_ » blagua Stiles, non pas sur le fait de laisser croire à la meute qu'il était l'émasculer totale qu'elle pensait qu'il soit au milieu d'un jeu de la bouteille sans personne à embrasser. Mais il était un excellent embrasseur. Pendant les quelques semaines qui furent passées où il avait du temps libre, il était retourné au club gay que Danny fréquentait. Et bien, Stiles avait d'abord appris qu'il y existait une chose telle qu'une 'technique préférable' quand il s'apprêtait à embrasser. Ensuite il apprit à comment perfectionner la dite technique.

Mais avec ses amis ? Ouais avec eux il est toujours le maladroit, et comique Stiles. Ce n'est pas la pire chose au monde mais ça fait de lui quelqu'un qui n'a pas la moindre chance d'être attirant.

« _Jackson ne veut pas m'embrasser. Je ne vais pas être en colère pour ça_ » Continua-t-il.

« _C'est les règles, Stiles_ » Répondit Lydia avec un ton cassant « _Jackson peut surmonter ça. Il est juste en colère que la bouteille ne se soit pas arrêtée sur Danny_ »

Jackson haussa juste les épaules parce que ouais, c'était vrai. Danny ravala un sourire parce qu'il était l'une des personnes qui avaient aidées Stiles à, um, apprendre. Donc il connaissait ses capacités.

« _Peu importe, Stilinski. __Juste ne me tousse pas dans la bouche et tou__t__ ira bien. Tu ne peux pas être si mauvais_. » Dit Jackson, en traversant le cercle.

Stiles se pencha et rencontra les lèvres de Jackson à mi-chemin dans le cercle.

« _Vous ne devez pas avoir les lèvres fermées_ » Dit Erica, en leurs rappelant les règles.

Jackson soupira et poussa un peu Stiles, approfondissant le baiser. Et ensuite tout est devenu un peu brumeux et très embrouillé dans l'esprit de Jackson. Stiles s'était à peine décalé, laissant ses lèvres et le bout de sa langue contre celles de Jackson, faisant le travail pour lui.

Ce n'était pas assez. Jackson en voulait plus. Stilinski était un excellent embrasseur. Meilleur que Danny. Bordel, meilleur que Lydia, non pas qu'il le lui dise un jour. Mais cette règle des 30 secondes n'était pas assez longue du tout. Alors, Jackson se déplaça, embrassant toujours Stiles. Ses mains se déplacèrent quasiment toutes seules afin de saisir les cuisses de Stiles, et le ramener plus près de lui. Il pressa sa langue contre la bouche de Stiles léchant son intérieur, désespéramment en quête de saveur.

Lydia s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge en vain. Jackson ne captait même plus qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

Il fallut que Derek grogne et que Scott et Isaas rient pour que Jackson se rende compte qu'il s'était appuyé sur Stiles, perché au-dessus de sur lui, essayant d'être toujours plus proche.

Jackson se recula, respirant bruyamment «_ Merde, Stiles_ »

Si les autres n'eurent pas tout de suite conscience d'à quel point le baiser avait affecté Jackson, ils s'en rendirent vite compte à l'utilisation de son prénom.

Stiles attendit que Jackson le regarde réellement. Et ensuite ce petit con lui fit un clin d'œil en léchant ses lèvres.

Derek s'excusa et partit se couper une nouvelle part de pizza dans la cuisine et passa une majeure partie de son temps à se gifler mentalement d'avoir lui-même refusé de participer au jeu quand il a débuté. Parce que maintenant ? Ouais, maintenant ce serait trop évident du pourquoi il y participe. Et Derek n'aime pas être évident.

En revenant, il trouva Scott embrassant Isaac. Cette fois-ci ils suivirent les règles fidèlement mais il lui a semblé que Scott ait été un peu surpris d'avoir apprécié plus que de raison.

Allison semblait sous tension.

Stiles pivota la bouteille vers Erica et Derek parierait sur sa vie qu'elle et Isaac s'étaient associés pour s'assurer que la bouteille s'arrête devant elle. Il ne pouvait simplement pas le prouver.

Erica sourit « _A mon tour de voir si tu es vraiment bon ou si Jackson est seulement un garçon facile _»

« _Je ne savais pas que les deux concepts étaient exclusifs_ » Serpenta Stiles

Jackson gronda doucement, s'appuyant contre l'épaule de Danny et pressa sa main contre la celle de Lydia.

Erica n'attendit pas que Stiles soit à mi-chemin pour se pencher, riant encore que ce soit Stiles qui lui montre de quoi un vrai baiser avait l'air.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle était à cheval sur Stiles et est seulement revenue à elle quand elle fit un bruit plutôt embarrassant contre ses lèvres.

Stiles n'avait même pas eu besoin de bouger.

«_C'est bon pour toi, Catwoman ?_ » Demanda Stiles, en lui souriant.

Erica se releva, en le regardant intensément.

« _Allez vous faire foutre_ » Craqua Lydia s'enroulant autours de Scott afin d'atteindre Stiles et de l'attirer vers elle « _Je veux savoir ce que je manquais en t'ignorant toutes ses années _»

Elle embrassa férocement Stiles et Stiles lui rendit son baiser une seconde ou deux, histoire de donner à Lydia un avant-goût. Elle se retira rapidement, incapable de garder ses idées claires.

« _Impressionnant _» Jugea-t-elle.

« _Ça alors ! Merci_ » Dit Stiles.

« _Mec _» Remarqua Scott « _ça ne t'as même pas fait bander_ »

« _Mal poli _» Lydia frappa Scott

« _Aie !_ » Il geint « _Je voulais juste dire qu'il ressens quelque chose pour toi depuis si longtemps, j'aurai pensé qu'il se serait passé quelque chose_ »

Stiles sourit. « _Je ne suis plus vraiment attiré par Lydia depuis quelque temps maintenant, bro. Ne le prends pas mal, c'était bien Lyds, ce n'est juste plus mon trip en ce moment _»

Elle lui fit un élégant signe de main comme la duchesse qu'elle était.

Quand il fut évident que chacun tentait de pointer Stiles avec la bouteille, Derek grogna une interruption « _Nouveau jeu_ »

Celui-ci s'est transformé en Action ou Vérité et Derek accepta d'y participer. Boyd suggéra d'ajouter une petite entrave au règlement. Chacun avait une fois la chance de refuser un défi, sans répercussion. Mais en contrepartie celui qui était mis au défi devait poser une question à celui qui venait de le défier. Si ce dernier se confessait réellement, un second défi était alors ajouté au défié et tous deux doivaient être réalisés.

Personne n'utilisa cette règle pendant un certain temps et ils firent le tour du cercle et révélèrent quelques secrets embarrassants et réalisèrent deux ou trois défis.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Derek et dans sa tête il se dit que l'enfer l'emporterait sûrement un jour. « _Stiles_ »

Stiles dressa la tête. La seule chose qu'il ait fait pour l'instant fut de confesser où il avait appris à embrasser.

« _Action ou vérité ?_ »

« _Action_ »

« _Embrasses-moi_ »

Il y eut un halètement audible de plusieurs membres de la meute. Derek savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était surpris de ce qu'il voulait recevoir, ils étaient seulement étonné qu'il l'ait demandé.

Stiles lança à Derek un regard dur et l'Alpha le lui rendit. Finalement Stiles parla « _Je veux utiliser mon refus_ »

Derek sentit sa gorge se resserrer mais il essaya de cacher sa déception. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ce qu'il demandait à Stiles était mal « _Bien. Quelle est ta question ?_ »

Stiles se leva et s'avança près de Derek, debout avec une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, forçant le loup-garou à lever les yeux vers lui.

« _Tu veux plutôt que je t'embrasse comme __s'il s'agissait d'un stupide défi __ou tu veux que je t'embrasse jusqu'à ce que tu gémisses mon nom ? _»

Danny et Erica n'avaient tous deux jamais été aussi excités de toutes leurs vies.

Derek leva les yeux vers Stiles, en agrippant ses hanches de ses mains. Toute son anxiété disparut « _Je veux t'embrasser au point que tu __puisse__s__seulement te rappeler de moi_»

Stiles glissa sur les genous de Derek emmêlant ses mais dans ses cheveuxet l'embrassa. Férocement, passionnément, et avec une langue déterminée à goutter l'entière saveur de Derek et à y revenir pour encore plus.

Il s'est retirer après une minute en souriant à Derek « _Puisque tu as répondu honnêtement, il fallait que __je fasse__ le défi _» Stiles commença à se relever de Derek, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux brillants.

Derek n'était pas de son avis. Il tint Stiles contre lui « _Je dois __te __défi__er une nouvelle fois_ »

« _Je t'écoute_ »

Derek était bien conscient que sa meute était toujours dans la pièce mais à cet instant ça lui était totalement égal. Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Stiles, impatient de voir la réaction du garçon face à son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

« _Je te mets au défi de ne pas crier mon nom quand je serais en toi_ »

La meute prit ça comme un signal pour déguerpir et se précipita vers la porte de sortie.

Stiles perdit le défi.

* * *

Avez-vous appréciez ? :D Est-ce que la traduction ne craignait pas ou ne génait pas la compréhension ? :S. N'hésitez pas à des reviews je les traduirais avec plaisir à l'auteure :). Xx


End file.
